Listen to your heart
by Op.Cit
Summary: Esse sentimento tão sublime chamado amor não segue regras. Aparece sem ser chamado ou desejado. Nos inavede como uma chama. Mas então o objeto de desejo nos é impedido de ter. O que fazer nesse momento? Apenas o coração pode dizer.


**Listen to your heart***

**N**e******, Itachi. Você ainda se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos?

Eu fiquei com muito medo no início. Eu julgava saber o necessário sobre você. Para mim você não passava de um inimigo. Mas não por causa de Konoha ou de todas as outras coisas. Era apenas por causa de meus sentimentos sempre egoístas, apenas porque você havia feito meu Sasuke-kun partir.

O vento batia forte em nossas faces. Inclemente. Como se todas as nossas mágoas fossem jorrar para fora de nossos corpos naquele momento, destruindo tudo que houvesse ao redor.

Mas tinha alguma coisa em você. Algo inexplicável, e justamente por isso atraente. Poderia não ser para qualquer outra pessoa. Mas, naquele momento, para mim foi.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"_I know there something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark__**"**_

**(**Eu sei que tem alguma coisa

Por trás de seu sorriso,

Eu tenho uma noção do que vejo em seus olhos

Você tem construído amor,

Mas o amor acaba

Sua pequena parte do céu

Se torna muito triste**)**

**À**s vezes eu fico lembrando a nossa primeira noite juntos. Você me disse muito tempo depois que tinha concluído uma missão naquele dia.

Eu lembro que enquanto você dormia, eu fiquei acordada em seus braços. Estava observando cada traço de seu rosto. Naquele instante não importava mais se era certo ou errado. Você estava ali. Estávamos ali. Juntos. Eu estava deitada sobre seu peito. Quando ouvi as batidas de seu coração eu soube que você se sentia como eu. Não eram necessárias palavras. Um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Nunca cheguei a perguntar isso, mas... Itachi era eu quem você via em seus sonhos?

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams__**"**_

**(**Às vezes você não sabe se essa luta vale à pena

Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré

Eles foram varridos

E nada é o que parece ser

O sentimento de pertencer aos seus sonhos**)**

"O Sasuke está ficando forte. Logo terei que enfrentá-lo". Foi isso que você disse aquele dia, não foi?! Você não sabe como aquilo me machucou. Nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. Nenhuma palavra saiu de meus lábios. Mas você sabia o quanto aquilo me machucava. Você sabia tão bem quanto eu o significado de solidão.

Aquela foi nossa última noite. Estávamos famintos, desejando com toda a fúria saciar nossos desejos um pelo outro. Os abraços desesperados... os beijos intermináveis e profundos... as vozes roucas profanando o nome um do outro. Era o divino pecado. Era a luz tentando desesperadamente vencer a escuridão. Mesmo que por um milésimo de segundos. Mesmo que fosse uma fagulha de luz contra um mar negro.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind__**"**_

**(**E há vozes que querem ser ouvidas

Muito mais a dizer

Mas você não acha as palavaras

O perfume de magia,

A beleza que tem sido

Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento**)**

**V**ocê foi embora com a alvorada. Nenhuma promessa foi feita. Sabíamos que nenhuma seria cumprida. Eu tinha tanta coisa para te falar. Eu não tinha nenhuma palavra que pudesse expressar. Você se foi... Eu não disse exatamente nada... Eu fiquei ali... em silêncio... por horas que mais pareciam anos...

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"_Listen to your heart_

_When __he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye__**"**_

**(**Ouça seu coração

Quando ele está chamando por você

Ouça seu coração

Não há mais nada que você possa fazer

Não sei onde você está indo

E não sei por quê

Mas escute seu coração

Antes de dizer adeus**)**

**A**té hoje eu penso nas coisas que poderia ter dito.

Quando soube que você estava morto não chorei. Fui caminhando para casa. Só conseguia ouvir a sua voz na minha mente. "Sakura...". Apenas isso. Ficava ressoando... Quando a noite chegou, fazendo-me lembrar de seus cabelos... os mesmos que roçavam minha pele... lembrando de seus olhos. Profundos. Tão profundos que me faziam enxergar sua alma. Foi aí que chorei. Chorei convulsivamente, como uma criança. A noite se tranformou em alvorada. Depois em manhã clara. Em tarde quente. Em noite escura. Eu apenas fiquei ali, deitada,chorando.

Itachi, eu não posso mais ser a heroína da sua história. Mas eu quero que você saiba que o herói da minha história sem pré foi... É... e sempre será... Uchiha Itachi!

_Listen to your heart..._

_When his calling for you**!**_

**~ o ~ o ~ sz ~ o ~ o ~**

**Nyyaa**. Uma fic pequenininha e sem nada de novo. O que acharam? Muito ruim?

Sei lá, não é muuuito emocionante. Mas me perdoem, eu fiz ela de noite, caindo de sono. E fiz mais por causa da música. Músicas sempre me inspiram *-*

Bem, espero reviews. Por favor... Por favor.

Beijo beijo. **=***

*****É uma música da banda Roxette. Os trechos entre aspas também são dessa música. Mas tem várias outras versões, que não são muito diferentes, mas que também são legais, como a da Kelly Clarkson e a do Cascada. Mas eu ainda prefiro a original. **;D**

******Ne, significa mais ou menos como "Ei", ou sinônimos. Quando você chama uma pessoa sabe?!

Ah, mais uma coisa. Para quem leu NANA, da Yasawa Ai. Tem dois trechos que eu modifiquei um pouquinho para ficar mais de acordo com a fic, mas que são daquele mangá. Desculpem-me se julgarem isso ruim. Mas é que quando eu tive a idéia para escrever, eles pareceram que combinaram tanto que eu não resisti. ***-***


End file.
